


Worth It All

by xx_moonlight_xx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Broken Families, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, Pain, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_moonlight_xx/pseuds/xx_moonlight_xx
Summary: A few weeks after the birth of Tenzin's first born, Kya finds herself at the doorstep of an old friend's apartment. Where she finds the usually composed woman suffering from physical injuries and internal turmoil.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter I

It’s around 8 o’clock at night when Kya makes her way into Republic City. She’d come in from the South Pole with her mother, Katara, to help deliver her brother’s first born. The family had been overjoyed at the announcement of Pema’s pregnancy and even more so at the arrival of the baby. Kya was filled with elation to have been apart of the celebration, since she spent a lot of time away from her family.

Still, newborns were no joke despite being ever so precious. This one had a substantial lung capacity. _Definitely an air-bender_

So, Kya decided she wanted to get away from Air Temple Island for a few hours and explore the nightlife of the city her parents helped to build. It’d been years since she ran around getting herself into mischievous activities. Such as the time she’d gotten into a street fight with a fire-bender who called her a few unfavorable names. Only to have it broken up by her friend and Republic City officer, Lin Beifong. She remembers the look Lin gave her when she hauled the woman into the back of a police car.

_“Must you always find a way to disturb the city?” An irritated Lin hissed once she broke up the fight. The fire-bender had been placed in a rocky binding while Kya was in metal cuffs restraining her from any further bending. Kya simply smiled, “Where’s the fun in being civil, Chief?” The younger woman sighed out loud before helping Kya to the police car. Once she was inside, Lin shook her head at the elder water-bender. “Like the sight, Chief? Bet you’ve played this scenario out once or twice before,” Kya smirked as she watched the policewoman’s face flush red. “I—I… that’s highly inappropriate,” Lin stammered over her words. Unable to gather her bearings quick enough to form a fully articulated response._

_Kya giggled at her friend’s discomposure. “Well, suit yourself… cause I know I’ve thought about plenty of times,” the cuffed woman said with a suggestive wink. She watched as Lin’s eyes widened comically, nearly popping out of her head._

The memory caused the woman to smile as she made her way down the lit street. She wondered how Lin was doing these days. It’d been years since they’d been in the presence of each other. At Avatar Aang’s funeral, Lin had been occupied with the security detail. They’d never been able to properly greet each other. She found herself in front of a familiar building, one she’d been to a few times before she left to travel. Kya walked into the tall building, letting her feet guide her up to the top floor of the apartment edifice. She noted accents of the four nations with each floor she went up. She’d made it to the top floor and approached the end of the hallway where the person she was looking for lived.

The woman thought carefully before she raised her hand to knock on the door. Kya heard a series of grunts and shuffling around before the door was cracked open. The policewoman peeked out of the small opening and groaned lowly. “Why are you here?” She asked, keeping the door nearly closed. “Well I came to see an old friend. Is there something wrong with that?” Kya asked carefully. “Right now is not a good time, Kya.” The woman’s voice nearly croaked out.

“Hm. Got a friend in there, _Chief?_ ” Kya teased with a waggle of her eyebrows. Lin didn’t respond, but Kya noticed a flash of pain in her friend’s jade green orbs. The water-bender cleared her throat and adjusted her light-hearted manner into a more concerned tone. “Lin? Is everything okay?” Kya asked while trying to get a read on the woman’s condition. “Everything is fine Kya. Right now is just not a good time!” At that moment, the green-eyed policewoman disappeared from the door, slamming it in her friend’s face and locking it.

Kya frowned at the action but knew not to take it personally. She thought back to the pained expression that came across Lin’s face. _Something is off._ The water-bender reached into her hair and pulled out a bobby pin. Placing the accessory into the door lock, she skillfully picked it and successfully reopened the door. She smiled at the fact she still had it, but her smile quickly fell when she flipped on the nearest light switch.

Her longtime friend was passed out on the ground next to her armor. It seemed she was able to bend it off right before she collapsed. “Lin!” Kya exclaimed before running into the kitchen to find a bowl and some water. She quickly filled the container with clean water, coming back to the side of the injured woman. She carefully lifted her shirt to examine what was going on. The sight caused her to tremble and bite her lip. A deep bruise was forming along her left ribcage and right under where her diaphragm was.

“Spirits Lin. What happened to you?” She whispered before motioning her hands to bend the water over her injuries and begin the process.

After a few hours of healing Lin to the best of her abilities, she was able to move the woman to her bedroom without further injuring her. She tucked her friend into the bed and went back out to the living room to clean up a bit. She picked up the bowl of water she’d used and brought it to the kitchen to dump the water and clean it. While cleaning the bowl, Kya noticed an assortment of bottles laying across the kitchen cabinet. Some were empty and some half full. All she knew was each had been opened and drank out of. After she finished with the bowls, she collected the empty bottles and place them in the trash. The half full bottles were set aside in size order to be neat.

She threw at least five empty, larger sized bottles out. Kya knew in her heart that amount of alcohol hadn’t been consumed in one night’s sitting. Plus, Lin didn’t smell like alcohol when she healed her. Still, it worried her to no end. The five bottles she’d thrown away were enough for 2 weeks. Other than the bottles, Lin’s apartment was immaculate. Everything had its place, which reminded her a lot of Lin’s personality.

Kya went back into the living room and neatly stacked the armor into a pile by the couch. She looked at the clock and realized it was way too late to catch a ferry back to Air Temple Island. She thought about bending herself across the water but ultimately decided she’d just stay here tonight. She went back into Lin’s bedroom to make sure she was sleeping but ended up staying in there to watch her.

Kya took the seat that was nearest her friend. She stared fondly as Lin slept peacefully in front of her. No worries or stress written on her beautiful face. Her breathing was a welcome and refreshing sound. For when she’d seen her friend on the floor, she’d assumed the worst had caught up with her. The shallow breaths her lungs let out while Kya healed her made her all the more grateful for the strong breaths right now. She ran her eyes along the scarred body of the pale-skinned woman, noting each and every one of them. She was sure the stories of the more eye-catching ones were deeper than the imprint left behind.

Lin let out a deep sigh in her sleep, and Kya’s attention shot back up to the source of the sudden exhale. She smiled gently at the woman before tracing her gaze to Lin’s lips. They’d been the subject of her thoughts many times before, but this time they were remotely tangible and not just a fantastical dream waiting to be awakened from. Kya leaned in a fraction of a bit closer and gently ran her thumb over the sleeping woman’s parted lips. She inhaled slowly, remembering every time when they were teens that she wanted to gently kiss them. How she earnestly wanted to kiss them now but resigned herself to just looking.

Suddenly wanting to be closer, she carefully climbed into the bed next to her. Much like she did when they were children. Only this time, it wasn’t to comfort Lin through a night of fretful sleep. It was to comfort Kya in knowing that her favorite person would be okay to live another day. She examined the features on her face closer. Two scars adorned her jaw. It was clear to the healer that they hadn’t been attended to right after the incident that caused them. For Lin to have kept them, they must’ve been a reminder.

Kya moved herself down the bed, just enough to lay her head by Lin’s chest. She listened to the strong heartbeat that drowned out all of her worries. She would ask Lin what dangerous situation occurred to procure her recent injuries in the morning. For now, she took comfort in the euphonious vibrations that was her best friend’s heart. Slow and steady. Strong and soothing. Everything Lin was encased in a simple rhythm.

 _Ba-dum…Ba-dum…Ba-dum._ Kya allowed herself to fall asleep to the soundtrack of Lin’s life.

* * *

The next morning, Kya finds herself alone in the bed and restrained. _Wait, restrained?!_ She tugs the one arm that has been bound to the headboard by a metal clasp, quickly realizing the attempt to break free was futile. She huffs in frustration and looks around for Lin, only to find her sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed, staring right back at her. It wasn’t a cold stare, so she couldn’t be too mad at her. _Right?_ Kya decided to play it safe and keep it light.

“You know, some people at least buy dinner and a movie before tying me up,” Kya flashed a coy smile towards her current captor. However, Lin wasn’t budging to her friend’s flirtatious banter. “Breaking an entering is a crime. Not to mention its unnerving to wake up sensing another presence in the house. Considering I live alone.” The younger woman scolded, flicking her wrists to free the metal restraint.

The freed woman sits up in the bed and rubs her wrist where the cuff had been, ensuring there was no bruising around it. “It’s also pretty unnerving to find your friend unconscious on the floor after breaking into their home,” Kya retorted, but the younger woman waved her off dismissively. Lin stood from her seat and said, “You can see yourself out the way you saw yourself in.”

The police chief walked out to the living room and began to gather her things for work. Kya rolled her eyes and followed in suit saying, “Certainly you know me well enough to realize I’m not leaving without an explanation, Lin.”

The raven-haired woman turned to Kya— incredulity splashed on her face. “You unlawfully enter _my home_ , and have the audacity to demand an explanation? I, quite frankly, don’t have to tell explain squat to you, Kya.”

The healer tilted her head to the side as a challenge. She had a mischievous glint in her eye and before Lin could defend herself, Kya took a soft jab at the injured rib cage. Lin hunched over in agony as Kya watched her sympathetically. “I somehow beg to differ. You can’t go into work like this.”

Lin knew that Kya was right, but she wasn’t going to say that out loud. Saying it out loud is like admitting defeat to the dirtbags that did this to her. No, Lin knew better than that. She needed to go in today, so she can show these petty criminals who’s really in charge.

“Your concern has been noted. But I am perfectly _fine,_ ” Lin gritted out in pain before raising her arms and bending the armor on. Kya smacked her teeth, irritated by the never-ending piety act Lin put on. “You don’t look or sound fine. I know for damn sure they have people dedicated to healing the injuries sustained on the job. Why didn’t you go to a healer last night, Lin?”

The look of concern on Kya’s face began to overwhelm the Chief mentally. She’d never wanted Kya to see her like that. Let alone be the one to have to help her. She looked down, avoiding the prying gaze Kya was giving. It made her feel smaller than she already felt. Made her feel _broken._ But Lin wasn’t broken. She was just bruised, and she was going to work no matter what Kya had to say about it.

“I need to head out now. You can show yourself out.” Kya shook her head and sat on the couch crisscrossed, “I’ll be here when you get back tonight. Your hardheadedness will inevitably cause more harm to your current injury. And you pride will prevent you from visiting a healer.”

Lin chuckled, “That whole plan is contingent on me coming back here.” That’s when Kya smirked, “Either you can come back here in about 12 hours to be healed, or I come up to the station in 12 hours to heal you. I do that, then the people you work with will know the great and almighty Chief of Republic City needs a healer every now and then.”

Lin murmured something under her breath in a sarcastic manner. Kya ignored it and asked, “So what’s it going to be Chief? Privacy of your own home or the not so private confines of your office at the station?” Lin nearly scoffed at the water-bender and turned to leave the apartment. Kya smiled, knowing that either way, Lin understands the water-bender was going to get her way.

Kya was getting ready to go back and lay down in the bed, but she heard the door open again and turned around. She saw Lin pulling something out of her pocket and placing it on the end table by the couch. Then, Lin was gone without another word said. Being the curious person she is, Kya went and picked up the item. It was a key to Lin’s house. The younger woman must’ve thought Kya would need to leave for something at some point. She smiled at the thoughtfulness that shone through Lin’s stubborn tendencies.

* * *

Twelve hours later, Lin Beifong still hadn’t made it back to her apartment. Kya had spent the day shopping for nourishing food to stock Lin’s cabinets. Now, she was gathering the tools she would need to heal the hardheaded Chief of Police. Once she had gathered all the water she’d need, she started to think about how she was going to chew Lin out for not coming home. The water-bender looked at the time once again and huffed before walking out to search for Lin. Only to see the woman sitting outside of the door back against the wall, clutching her side, and face scrunched up in pain.

Just like that, Kya’s anger dissipated into thin air. Her concern overtook the need to tell Lin _I told you so_. Kya crouched down to lift Lin’s arms, using muscle memory to bend the armor off. Lin looked up at Kya, trying to stop her, but Kya shook her head. “I can’t move you until I assess the damage, Lin. Just stay still for a moment.”

The injured police chief watched as Kya lifted her shirt enough to check the bruising on her ribs. Lin’s cheeks flushed red as she felt Kya’s hands run along her torso. The water-bender glanced up to make sure she wasn’t hurting her patient, and she giggled once she saw the blush raising up Lin’s face. “Only you would be embarrassed by a healer examining your injuries.” Lin tried to make it go away, but she was unable to do so. Kya turned her attention back to Lin’s injuries. Just as she suspected, the bruising had spread further across to the other side. _What does this woman do to get these injuries?_ “You’re not going to work tomorrow. I’ll be letting your second know when we’re done with this session,” Kya said, not leaving any room for argument by her stubborn friend.

Kya put Lin’s arm around her neck and carefully lifted her up. Supporting her patient’s weight as they walked to the bathroom. She began running the water in the tub and helped Lin into it. Once she’d gotten her into the bath, she lifted up Lin’s shirt and began the healing session.

* * *

Lin honed in on each and every one of Kya’s movements. She’d always found the act of water-bending to be a graceful and ethereal. Not to mention she found those same descriptions to fit the woman in front of her. It was hypnotic to watch Kya when she was in her element. When they were younger, Lin would always watch the older woman during her training sessions with Katara. She admired Kya’s lithe and agile form as she danced around each shot thrown at her. Lin thought of her as a more defensive fighter— one to stand her ground and tire out her opponent—but she wasn’t too shabby at offensive fighting either.

She recalled the first time that Kya helped to heal her. It was Lin’s thirteenth birthday, and her mother had seemingly forgot.

_Lin was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling blankly. Toph had forgotten her birthday once again, and Lin wasn’t the least bit surprised. She knew once the Chief of Police had gone out on a “night shift” the previous day, the woman wasn’t coming back for at least forty-eight hours. Her younger sister, Suyin, had a sleepover with some friends. Leaving Lin to her own thoughts._

_Sigh. All Lin Beifong wanted was her mother’s attention. It’s why she works so hard at earth-bending training. She’d even decided that she wanted to follow in her mother’s footsteps someday. Hoping that the career choice would allot more time for them to at least be around one another. Wishful thinking, right?_

_“Happy 13 th Birthday to me,” Lin scoffed raising an imaginary glass and pretending to drink it. “What am I even doing with myself? So what mom missed my birthday…again. No need to pity myself about it.” Lin said, attempting to give herself a pep-talk. She stood up from her bed and went to find some longer pants to train in. Once she found a pair and pulled them up, she walked across the hall to one of the training rooms. _

_Choosing to work out with the metal workout dummy, Lin took out her frustrations on the object. Every bit of rage and hurt began to show through each of the dents inflicted. Hearing her mom’s voice through their training sessions in her head. Aggravating her further but motivating the need to prove Toph wrong. A tear runs down her face, making her lose focus, and hit the metal hard. The metal didn’t bend this time, and a crack rang through the room. Lin screamed out in pain, infuriated that she’d lost her focus. Seething that her emotions got the best of her. Emotions get you hurt out in the real world._

_She wiped her face and got back into a fighting stance. Ignoring the pain radiating through her arm now. Each throb pushed her further to apply her pain to the dummy. “Pain makes me weak,” She muttered to herself._

_“Lin?” A soft voice called out. Lin centered her senses and realized there was someone in the house. Not only were they in the house, they were right behind her. The earth-bender turned around to see the face of a concerned Kya. Lin bit her lip nervously and asked, “How much of that did you see?” Kya’s lips formed a frown. “I saw enough,” she says before gently grabbing her friends hand. She looked over the injury then looked up at her friend. Worry and fear were written across her features. Kya carefully let go of Lin’s hand and walked out of the room._

_She felt something inside of her shatter to pieces. Kya was the only reason Lin didn’t feel completely alone in life. And now she was leaving too. Of all the things that had happened, the things that should’ve rendered her to tears, this was the only one. Lin sat down on the mat and pulled her knees to her chest. The tears streamed down her cheeks, and she couldn’t stop them as hard as she tried._

_“You should really tell Aunt Toph to keep her gauze somewhere other than her study,” Kya said right before she turned into the room to see Lin crying. She rushed over to her side and looked at her friend’s hand. “I didn’t realize it hurt that much. You never cry,” Kya said before bending some water out of the bowl to repair the damages done by the metal dummy. Lin said nothing; trying to process Kya still being here. “Y—you didn’t l—leave?” Lin asked quietly. Kya tilted her head and frowned. Lin wasn’t confident per se, but she was always sure of herself. The mousy volume caught Kya off-guard._

_“Of course I didn’t leave Lin, honey. I went to go refill my water and look for something to wrap your hand with. Used a bobby pin to pick the lock to Aunt Toph’s study for the gauze though,” she said with a small smile. Lin’s tears died down, but there was still the occasional sniffle. After Kya healed Lin’s injured hand, she wrapped it with the gauze and covered the gauze with a cloth strip._

_The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes before Kya spoke up. “If I ever leave, it will never be definite. I’ll always come back to you.” Lin looked over at her friend and gave a small smile. She laid her head down in Kya’s lap and breathed deeply, taking in her aroma. She smelled of spices and oceans. Relaxing to anyone that comes around her. Kya ran her fingers through Lin’s hair, trying to help keep her calm. Lin closed her eyes drowsily and asked in a small voice, “Always?” Kya ran her hand across Lin’s cheek and quietly replied, “I promise, love. Always.” The younger girl took comfort in the promise before drifting off to sleep. Kya watched her until sleep caught up to her as well, but not before saying, “Happy birthday Lin. I love you” With that she kissed the girl’s cheek and fell asleep._

_Unknown to Kya, Lin smiled and whispered under her breath, “I love you too Kya.”_

“All done.” Kya said, moving away from the tub. Lin looked down at her body and sure enough the damage had been erased. “See, wasn’t so bad now was it?” Kya teased, standing up to help her friend out of the bath. Lin politely declined the offer and stood on her own. Kya quickly bent the remaining water in Lin’s clothes back into the tub.

“I bought some food from the store while you were at work. I can make you something to eat before I leave.” Kya offered. Lin raised a brow, “Don’t healers need to rest after they take care of someone?” The water-bender shrugged and said, “Technically, I’m tending to your health still. I’m sure you haven’t eaten today.”

Lin shook her head and shot Kya a semi-disapproving look. “How about you take a seat in the living room, and I make us some dinner. You know, a little quid-pro-quo?” Kya nodded in agreement before glancing at the time. “Fine. But I can’t stay too long. I have to make it back to the docks in time for the last ferry ride.”

Lin tilted her head to the side and laughed. Why she laughed, Kya didn’t quite understand. “What’s so funny?” She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Lin’s laughter died down, and she mocked Kya’s posture by crossing her arms petulantly as well. “You broke into my home last night and weren’t bothered by sleeping with me in my bed. What’s stopping you from doing the same tonight?” Lin asked curiously.

Kya went quiet, unable to process what Lin was asking her to do. Was she saying she could spend the night? Kya’s heart fluttered just a little at the thought. Lin was still standing there awaiting Kya’s answer. “I mean it’s not like you’re a stranger to my bed anyway, right?” Lin threw out casually before leaving the bathroom to go cook them dinner.

Kya stood there frozen in place and croaked out, “Right.”


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin learns what has brought Kya back to Republic City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very brief part because I wanted to show a glimpse of Lin's internal turmoil.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: mentions of inability to conceive

After dinner, Kya and Lin made their way into the gathering room to catch up with one another. “You never did tell me what brought you back into town,” Lin said in an attempt to spark up a conversation that centered around Kya and not herself. “Probably since you never asked,” Kya returned with a small laugh. “Not that you’ve had much time. Considering, I’ve been healing you since I got here.”

The younger woman scoffed at the comment but didn’t say anything to counter it. “But I came back to help deliver my niece.” Kya’s voice had softened as she tried to read her friend’s reaction to the news. Lin’s expression remained the same, neither happy nor sad, but there was a dimming in her aura.

“Congratulations Kya.” Those definitely weren’t the words that Kya had expected to come from Lin’s lips. They were genuine in their nature, but it held a certain solemnity in its weight. Kya wanted to say something, but Lin beat her to it, “What is their name?” It was a stunning question coming from the hardened earthbender. She made it her life’s mission not to indulge in matters of sentiment. The Lin that Kya remembered would have made a sarcastic comment about Tenzin’s child bride having a child of her own. Sure, a few years can change somebody but not this drastically. _Maybe she’s asking as leeway into a joke._

“Jinora,” Kya replied, awaiting the satirical response that was sure to come. “That is very pretty. Sounds like something Aunt Katara picked out,” Lin said with a fondness in her voice that made the atmosphere heavier. “Would you like a drink?” The earthbender offered as she stood from the couch. Kya’s mind raced back to the previous night of cleaning up the bottles lying around. “No, thank you,” she declined before adding, “I don’t think you need one either.”

“You’re probably right, but that’s never stopped me,” she replied as grabbed a bottle and glass. Kya raised her hand and froze the liquid in each alcohol bottle on the counter. “Yes, but that will. Try to thaw it out, and it’ll be steam.” Kya’s hands were folded across her chest with a disapproving expression on her face. It was the same one Katara gave Toph before scolding her like a child. Lin accepted defeat in this instance and resigned back to her spot on the couch.

“Lin, what’s going on with you? And I’d appreciate if you didn’t give me a roundabout answer either.” Her focus was now completely on Lin. She wasn’t interested in dancing around the elephant in the room. She knew the questions surrounding her reappearance were merely a means to keep the heat off Lin, and she wasn't going to let her friend get off so easy. The woman in front of her is only the shell of the one she left a few years ago.

* * *

The glint of earnestness in Kya’s eye was nearly compelling enough to make Lin divulge her heart’s deepest afflictions. Yet, the pain that would come with unlocking that chamber was able to outweigh any desire to be truthful. “You should get some sleep,” was all she said as she stood up from the couch. “Lin?” Her voice shook like it had all those years ago. Her friend was concerned, and that daunting feeling surrounded Lin once again. Kya’s concern _for_ Lin turning into a fear _of_ Lin. “You don’t want to open that door, Kya,” Lin warned with her back faced towards the waterbender. “I’m asking you as the only other person in this world that I lo—don’t hate. Please. Don’t make me open it.” She didn’t turn around to see Kya’s reaction, because it might have broken her enough to expel the darkest parts of herself. Instead she walked away towards her office. “I ask that you take my bed tonight. It’s more comfortable in there than those stone slabs at the island. Which are nearly unbearable.”

“And where will you sleep?” Kya asked with a raised brow. “I need to clear my head before I can sleep. I’ll be in there once I’m done,” Lin assured the woman as she shut the door to the room. She slid her back down the wall and shut her eyes tight. The stinging in her eyes began to mildly burn, but Lin refused to cry. So many tears had been shed over this reality she was a part of. It was full of loss and nothing but. Loss of friends. Loss of family. Loss of love. Loss of relationships. Loss of trust. Loss of hope. Anything that allowed her to be content with life always left. She was used to it by now, this was how her life worked. She was either not enough to keep them around or too much that she pushed them away. Her first loss happened before she was born, and the fact that just the idea of her was enough to make her father leave proved her point.

Pulling her knees to her chest, the tears broke through their barrier. Surely the birth of a child shouldn’t evoke such a response, but it was nearly uncontrollable. She’d been with Tenzin for years, and they tried for children once or twice within their relationship. After the second try, Lin was convinced there was something wrong with her. While everyone told her different, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was the reason this wasn’t working.

Now, with Tenzin having his first child, Lin was positive she had to have been the issue. She wasn’t old by any means, so it clearly was not an issue of age. She was a healthy and fit woman, so she figured that it couldn’t be due to that. Someone once had pointed out stress being a factor, but she denied it at first. With hindsight in mind, she truly believed that stress might’ve been a leading cause into her inability to conceive. Tenzin brought her to numerous healers for an answer, but Lin refused to know what was going on. She didn’t need to know if she was naturally incapable. Because if she was, all that meant was she failed in yet another department of life

While she was glad that Tenzin got his child, she couldn’t help but pity herself. Sure, she didn’t want children. However, there is a difference between not wanting them but being capable, and not wanting them but being incapable. Here and now, she placed herself in the latter, and it hurt more than any physical injury ever could. Clasping her hands over her stomach, she cried gently as not to alarm the woman on the other side of the door. Kya had never been one to listen, especially when it came to being concerned for people. Lin knew deep down that the woman wasn't going to give in so easily, but she almost wished Kya would give up on her. She was truly a lost cause and not worth the worry. Kya had been the only constant in her life. The only one Lin ever allowed to see her vulnerable. It was because Kya never judged her for anything. Even when Lin was sure she deserved it. It wasn't in her nature as she was just that caring.

There'd been nights after the incident with Suyin that Lin woke up in Tenzin's bed breathing uncontrollably. While Tenzin offered to comfort her, she never found it to be as soothing as Kya. Primarily because she was unable to relax with him; since she wanted to be perfect when it came to their relationship. With Kya, she didn't feel the need to be the perfect person. She could be bare with her in terms of her emotions, or the _supposed_ lack thereof. Kya allowed Lin to vent her frustrations without immediately coming up with a solution to fix them. Even now, Kya was allowing Lin her space, but making sure she was in proximity incase she was needed. And she was right to do so because Lin needed an important question answered.

"Why am I not good enough for anyone to stay?" Lin asked aloud, sure that the woman on the other side of the door could hear her.

"You're more than good enough, Lin. People just... come and go. Much like the wind," Kya replied. 

The answer wasn't satisfactory for Lin. It was a generic answer, and she wasn't looking for a "pick-me-up." She wanted the truth. Scratch that, she needed the truth. Why had everyone up and left her when things got tough? Her father being the first, and her mother being the most recent. "Can you just be honest with me Kya? Nobody ever stays when it comes to me. Is it something I do? Is it something I don't do? What the hell is it!" She was on the verge of breaking down once more. Person after person dipping out of her life as if it were nothing. It took a toll on her heart, and she was taking it personally. 

"I was being honest, dear. You're more than good enough. You are an amazing woman, and I can't see why anyone would willingly leave you," came the response behind the door. Lin could tell Kya was being honest with her, but it didn't do much to help her solve this lingering question. "I know it might not be much consolation, but I'll never leave you. Even when I die, I'll always be with you." At that, Lin stood up and opened the door to see Kya sitting right next to it. The older woman looked up at her and waited for what she had to say. 

"Always?" The simple question alluding to the response Lin gave all those years ago to a similar promise.

Kya smiled gently and replied, "I promise, love. Always."

Lin sat next to her friend and laid her head in the woman's lap. It was a gesture that they'd grown into whenever the other was hurting. It brought them both great comfort in knowing they had each other. Kya ran her fingers through Lin's hair, humming a gentle tune. Lin sighed and closed her eyes, knowing the pain would be back to haunt her soon. Yet, she took ease in knowing that for now, that pain was too dull to feel. Before she drifted off to sleep, she murmured just loud enough for the woman above her to hear, "I love you Kya." 

Kya gently ran her thumb over Lin's cheek. She was saddened that something was causing such a beautiful person so much pain. _At least she looks peaceful for now_. Kya tucked the loose strand of hair back into place before leaning her head back and against the wall. She fell into a comfortable sleep but not before replying to the unconscious woman in her lap. "I love you too, Lin. Always and forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> As always, feel free to leave a comment below!  
> Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> We will be delving into the bigger issues at hand within the coming chapters.   
> I am completely new to this platform, so feel free to leave any thoughts below.   
> Thanks for reading loves! Until next time.


End file.
